Merry Z'mas
by FanficMogul
Summary: Christmas special. About exchange of greetings among the Z-fighters' families.
1. Son Family: Prologue

**A/N:** As the name says. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

* * *

Disclaimer: Stale news—I don't own DBZ.

* * *

The Son family was still suffering from the blow of recession, and the resulting layoffs of Goten and Videl. And to top it all, Christmas was nigh. Son Chi-chi was really worried about it—yes, they had agreed with the Briefs' and Chestnuts to send only greeting cards, but with one breadwinner with a pay cut, another struggling with a new job, and the third jobless, even that seemed to pull at the family's daily finances.

Finally after much discussion, squabbling, frying-pan-blows, spatula-hits, gloomy faces and uncomfortable silences, Gohan suggested that they send family cards to each family and Goku, surprising everyone, came up with a concrete improvisation which, even more surprisingly, was economic enough to be approved by his hyper-thrifty wife. Goku suggested that instead of sending big cards, why don't they buy ordinary-size cards, write short personal messages on plain paper, staple one person's messages together, put them in mini-envelopes and glue them onto family cards?

Of course, Chi-chi didn't approve of the idea at first—she couldn't even make out what Goku said, and nor could anyone else. Finally Goku explained, quite sure of another shouting.

"—Umm… for instance, I write a message to each of the Briefs, so do you, so do the kids, Videl and Pan. Then we put together all messages to Bulma, all to Vegeta, and likewise in small pockets. Then we glue them where we write the message usually, on a card to the whole family. Then we do the same thing for Krillin's family. For individual people like Mr. Satan, we send small cards, and... well, you got it… I hope."

Speaking thus, Goku readied himself for another blow of Chi-chi's infamous Frying Pan Of Doom. Unexpectedly, Chi-chi squealed at the top of her voice.

—"Goku! Are you okay? Oh my! What a great idea! We'll do it."

The Son matriarch looked around and banged the table with her spatula.

—"We'll do what Goku said. Any objections?"

Everyone nodded, but that did not satisfy the Son lady.

—"Have you got it, boys? And Videl?"

— "Yes ma'am!", everyone chorused.

And then, they went shopping for cards, and bought three ordinary-sized cards—one for the Briefs', one for the Chestnuts and another for Erasa and Sharpener, who were to wed the coming spring. Small cards were bought for Ox-King, who was in bed, and for Mr. Satan, Piccolo, Dende, etc. On returning, they scribbled messages, put them together, and in an hour, all the cards were ready. They were duly dispatched, as always, to the Briefs residence, to be placed below the Tree and opened at the Christmas Party.

_

* * *

*End of Chapter 1—'Son Family: Prologue' of the DBZGT fanfic 'Zmas' By FanficMogul*_

* * *

**A/N**: Click that button.


	2. Sons To Briefs'

**A/N:** This chapter is about the actual greetings.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Do.

_**

* * *

Recap: **__Every Son wrote very sweet Christmas messages. Before we see what happens when they are read, we'd better know what they wrote. _

They decided to wish each other only verbally at the party, for that was 'enough for your own family', as Chi-chi said. The front of the Briefs' card carried a huge greeting, and they wrote overleaf: "Wish you good luck—happy training, researching, singing, dating. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. _—The Son family_"

To Bulla:

I am lucky that you are my friend. Thank you. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~heart sign_,_ _Pan_

Merry Christmas, dear, and Happy New Year. Enjoy. _~ Videl_

Love you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. ~ :-), _Goten_

Hey! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, kiddy! Have fun! _~ Gohan_

Be a good girl and listen to your Mommy. Keep up the good form. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _~ Aunt Chi-chi_

Hey, Bulla! Have fun this Christmas! I'll make sure you do, anyway. Heh-heh. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~ Uncle Goku_

To Trunks:

Hey. Wish you all that. =D. _~ Pan_

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Yoo-hoo! _~ Videl_

Hey buddy! You are doing super things! Make some gadget this Christmas? MERRY and HAPPY Christmas and New Year. :-D. _~ Goten_

Wish you luck, kiddo. Do well. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~Gohan_

Trunks, I wish Goten would be like you with his studies. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~ Aunt Chi-chi_

Hey kid! Have fun! MERRY Christmas and HAPPY New Year. Very very! _~ Uncle Goku_

To Bulma:

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Seasons greetings, as they say. _~Pan_

Remain as nice as you are, Bulma. And don't strain yourself. Merry Xmas and HNY. _~Videl_

Have fun, okay? And don't let Trunks go on rampage. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year. _~Goten_

Hello. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I love being your assistant. _~Gohan_

Hey, Bulma. I love being your friend. Relax a bit this time, will you? Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. _~Chi-chi_

Bulma! Merry Christmas & HNY. Learnt that from the kids. Heh-heh. I love the food at your house! YAY! _~Goku_

To Vegeta:

You don't lke Christmas, right? Maybe because you aren't from here. Wishing you anyway. _~Pan_

Same, except a request to be little more considerate towards the 'stupid customs of this mudball.' I bet Vegeta-sai too had customs any outsider would find stupid. _~Videl_

I don't have anything to say that my niece hasn't said, other than thanking you for the sparring help, though I know you don't care. Wishing u. _~Goten_

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year. Please don't beat me up for wishing you. _~Gohan_

Don't spoil my sons. Wishing you. I won't write everything, because you won't read it. _~Chi-chi_

Vegeta, I know you will be angry with me after reading this, so don't care to tell me. But do read this. First, of course, I heartily wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I need to emphasise so much, only because with the others, they know the feeling, which you don't. Of course, you are not expected to completely understand it, but, look here, Christmas is not only about what happened long back. It is about love, happiness, friendship, care,—and don't tell me you don't care. I've fused with you, so I know. You have a family, and whatever you may feel, we all are your friends. Everyone cares for you, loves you. Why don't you join us for a change? Believe this idiot, you'll love it.

Heh. _~ Kakarott_

_**

* * *

*End of Chapter 2—'Sons to Briefs'' of the DBZGT fanfic 'Z'mas' By FanficMogul***_

**

* * *

A/N:** R&R. I'll go on with it. As for my other fic… well, after I get the fun out of my head and also my exams.


	3. Sons To Chestnuts

**A/N:** This chapter, again, is about the actual greetings.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Do.

_**

* * *

Recap: **__Every Son wrote very sweet Christmas messages. Before we see what happens when they are read, we'd better know what they wrote. We know about the card to the Briefs, here's the one to the Chestnuts. _

The front of the Chestnuts' card carried the same huge greeting, and the overleaf note, this time, said: "Wish you good luck—happy training, dating, living. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. _—The Son family_"

To Marron:

I am lucky that you are my friend. Thank you. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~ _Pan_

Merry Christmas, dear, and Happy New Year. Enjoy. _~ Videl_

Merry Christmas and HNY. Have fun! ~ :-), _Goten_

Hey! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, M! Have fun, 'kay? _~ Gohan_

Be a good girl and listen to your Mommy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Have fun! _~ Aunt Chi-chi_

Hey, Marron! Have fun! What am I saying, I'll make sure you do. Heh-heh. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~ Uncle Goku_

To 18:

Hey. Wish you all that. =D. _~ Pan_

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy! _~ Videl_

Hey! Have fun,'kay? MERRY and HAPPY Christmas and New Year. :-D. _~ Goten_

Have fun. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~Gohan_

Stop fighting this season. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. _~ Chi-chi_

Hey! MERRY Christmas and HAPPY New Year. Very very! _~ Goku_

To Krillin:

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Seasons greetings, as they say. _~Pan_

Remain as nice as you are, Krillin. Have fun. Merry Xmas and HNY. _~Videl_

Have fun, okay? And stop 18 from fighting. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year. _~Goten_

Hello. Have fun. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I love knowing you. _~Gohan_

Hey, Krillin. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. _~Chi-chi_

Krillin! Merry Christmas & HNY. Learnt that from the kids. Heh-heh. I love being your friend. You have been with me, always. I share lots of special memories with you. I still remember the days when we used to get in and out of trouble together. I sincerely wish that you enjoy. YAY! _~Goku_

_**

* * *

*End of Chapter 3—'Sons to Chestnuts' of the DBZGT fanfic 'Z'mas' By FanficMogul***_

**

* * *

A/N:** R&R. As before, I'll go on with it. As for my other fic… well, as I said, after I get the fun out of my head and also my exams. Seasons Greetings!


	4. Sons to Blonde Twosome

**A/N:** This chapter, again, is about the actual greetings.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do.

* * *

_**Recap: **__Every Son wrote very sweet Christmas messages. Before we see what happens when they are read, we'd better know what they wrote. We know about the card to the Briefs and Chestnuts, here's the one to Erasa and Sharpener._

The family sent a card with "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, from the Son Family" on it. Though Gohan and Videl wanted more for their friends, Chi-chi disapproved of these two. The greetings:

To Erasa:

Oh Erasa! Season's greetings sweetie. ~ _Videl_

Hey, Merry Christmas, HNY :D. ~ _Gohan_

Hullo Erasa! I hope you're attending the party. Merry Christmas and Happy new Year. ~ _Goten_

Season's greetings. I have an idea for a New Year Resolution – learn to cook. ~ _Chi-chi_

Oh hi! Um… Merry Christmas, HNY! :D ~ _Goku_

Happy Holidays. I can't wait to meet you again. :-) ~ _Pan_

To Sharpener:

Hey. Season's Greetings. Take care of Erasa. ~ _Videl_

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. Be nice, bro! ~ _Gohan_

Hi, have a nice time this Yuletide. We haven't met in a long time, have we? ~ _Goten_

Season's greetings. Are you going to replace your wardrobe with a more sensible one? Ever? ~ _Chi-chi_

Merry Christmas, HNY! :D ~ _Goku_

Happy Holidays. :-) ~ _Pan_

* * *

_***End of Chapter 4—'Sons to Blonde Twosome' of the DBZGT fanfic 'Merry Z'mas' By FanficMogul***_

* * *

**A/N:** So now that I'm back, let's see how much I can upload. Ciao!


End file.
